Blue Midnight Walk
by Eriz
Summary: Athrun Zala was just taking a midnight stroll when suddenly he stumbles before a pinkhaired lady who asks him to be her date to the Orb Dinner.There,he stumble across a hardheaded blonde,who is the Princess Of Orb.
1. Chapter 1,Stumbles

Title:Blue Midnight Walk.

Summary:Athrun Zala was just taking a midnight stroll when suddenly he stumbles before a pink-haired lady who asks him to be her date to the Orb Dinner.There,he stumble across a hard-headed blonde,who is the Princess Of Orb.

Pairings:AsuxCag,KiraxLacus

--

A navy blue-haired young man was strolling in the streets of Orb.His emerald-green eyes shined in the dark.His hair swaying as the wind blew across him.He was a very handsome young man,with his hair and his 'magical' eyes.But sadly,he has no girlfriend nor friends. Suddenly,He heard a cry for help.He followed the cries and was now standing in the entrance of a dark alley.

"Hello?" Athrun,the young man asked as he looked around the alley.

"Help! Help!" Cries were heard again.

Athrun took a corner to the left and saw a man chocking a beautiful pink-haired young lady.

"Sir,please stop chocking the innocent lady" Athrun pleaded.

"What?" The man turned to look around and saw Athrun. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled as he stopped chocking the lady.

"I find no reason to tell you who I am.Now,please step back and let me take the lady.Then,it's all settled,okay?" Athrun said as he took one step forward.

The man took out a knife and held it at the lady's neck. "Take one step forward and she's dead" the man threathened.

"Sir,please,why do you kill innocent people?" Athrun pleaded once more as he froze at the place he was standing.

"She is no innocent person! She…she…k..killed my daughter.." the man shouted as he tightened the grip on the lady's hand.

"Sir…" The lady started. "I..did not kill your daughter…".

"Then who?" The man asked as he looked straightly in the lady's eyes.

"Akuro…" The lady whispered as she looked down.She promised her friend that she wouldn't tell but if she didn't tell,she'll be killed.

"Akuro? But isn't she my daughter's best friend? Why would she kill my daughter? You must be lying!" the man answered.

"I am not lying,sir…" The lady said again as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"If I hear that you're lying,the first thing I'll do is kill you,hear that?" the man said to the lady as he lowered the knife and puts it in his pocket.He lets go of the lady and she falls on the cold,hard floor.

The man pointed a finger at Athrun and walked away.Athrun walked over to where the pink-haired lady was standing and bent down to pick her up.

--HOSPITAL--

Athrun was waiting outside the room where the lady he found was in.Ten minutes later,a doctor came out.

"Doctor,is she all right?" Athrun asked,his eyes filled with worry.

"Yes,but she just broke an arm,that's all.It's not a serious injury,so you can take her home."

"May I visit her now?" Athrun asked the doctor.

"Yes,you may." The doctor answered as he bowed and entered another room,tending another patient.

Athrun opened the door slowly and peeked inside.There sitting on the hospital bed was the young lady.She turned her head towards Athrun and smiled.

Athrun smiled back and sat on a chair beside the bed. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes,I'm feeling quite better.Thank you."The lady answered,still smiling.

Suddenly,a pink Haro appeared out of nowhere and jumped up and down saying "Hello! Hello!"

"Oh,hello Pink-chan!" Lacus said as she giggled.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay." Athrun said as Lacus turned her head towards Athrun. "By the way,I'm Athrun Zala." He introduced extending a hand towards her.

"I'm Lacus Clyne.Pleased to meet you." Lacus said,shaking Athrun's hand with her right hand,since her other hand was injured.

Lacus then looked at her watch she was wearing.She gasped as she stared at the watch.

"What is it?" Athrun asked at her sudden gasp.

"I'm sorry.But I have to go.I'm very late for a important meeting.Gomen." Lacus said as she started to get up,but failed.

'I don't have a date yet.Oh dear,what am I going to do?' Lacus thought.

"Here let me help you." Athrun said as he took Lacus's right hand and pulled her up gently.

'Maybe,I should ask this man to be my date.' Lacus thought again. "Uhh..Athrun-san,do you have anything to do after this?" She asked the navy-blue haired young man.

"Uhh..No.Why do you ask?" Athrun asked.

"Will you please be my date for the meeting?" Lacus asked as she looked at him with kawaii puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh,sure?" Athrun said as he laughed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Lacus said as she hugged Athrun.She pulled back and giggled at Athrun's blushing face.

"Well,let's get going then." Athrun said as he proceeded towards the door.Lacus followed soon after.

They walked towards the counter and Athrun payed the bill.Then,Athrun and Lacus walked out together to the dark night air.

"So,where is the meeting?" Athrun asked out-of-a-sudden.

"Oh,I forgot to tell you! It's at the Orb mansion!" Lacus said as she giggled.

Athrun gasped. 'Did she just say…Orb Mansion?' Athrun thought.He then stopped dead on his tracks.

Lacus stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong,Athrun-kun?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"N..Nothing.." He quickly answered as he walked again.

Lacus then followed him again, her eyes full of worry. 'Maybe...it has something to do with the Orb Mansion..' Lacus thought.

--

Half an hour later,they arrived at the Orb Mansion.Athrun had walked back to his house and changed into a tuxedo.Lacus didn't need to go back to her house because she was already dressed up in a beautiful pink dress.

"Lacus-san!" a voice called.Lacus tilted her head and saw her best friend,Kira Yamato.

"Oh,hello Kira-kun!" She said as she smiled warmly at him.

He blushed and noticed Athrun beside Lacus.

"Who is he?" Kira asked as he pointed his thumb towards Athrun.

"He's my date." Lacus answered and Athrun bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.I am Athrun Zala." Athrun introduced himself politely.

"Hello" Kira simply replied as he smiled at Athrun.Deep inside,he was very jealous.He had a deep crush on Lacus since he met her but she never quite noticed.But Kira was still happy that they were friends.Or rather,best friends.

"Kira-kun,where is Cagalli-chan?" Lacus asked the twin-brother of the said tomboyish princess of Orb.

"Oh,she is just getting ready.The maids are tired of asking her to wear a dress and she's still in her room." Kira said. "Let's go in." Kira added as Lacus and Athrun followed him.

--

The Orb Mansion was very beautiful with it's expensive antiques,furnitiers and other house thing's.The kitchen was also very big,with all kinds of food.The living room had a comfy big sofa and a fire-place infront of it.There was also a big,flat screen TV at the other side of the room.The Orb Mansion also had it's own library full of books.It was like a Dream House to Athrun.

There were only fifteen or so people in the mansion excluding the family.There was also soft,classical music playing in the bathroom,kitchen and every room in the mansion.

Suddenly,screaming was heard upstairs.Athrun gasped. 'What was that?'.He turned around and looked at Kira and Lacus.They were having a short conversation.When they heard the screaming,they still continued their conversation,acting like it was nothing.

"Uhh…Excuse me? But,didn't you hear the screaming?" Athrun asked the two of them.

"Oh,that,It's a normal thing here so don't worry about it.It's just my little sister." Kira said quite loudly.

"I heard that!" a shout was heard.

Than,came out a beautiful blonde haired,amber eyed young lady.She was wearing a beautiful green gown with matching green high-heeled shoes.On her head was a gold crown.

'Orb's…Princess?' was the only thing in Athrun's mind as he stood there,awe-struck.

--

Chapter 1:FINISHED.Chapter 2:Will do later.I hope you like this story by the way.Please read and review.

-Eriz-


	2. Chapter 2,Flashbacks

Author's Note:Thank you for your review,GoGothGirl! And to answer your question,this is the chapter where the you-killed-my-daughter issue is gonna' be!

Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Gundam Seed and it's characters.

--

"Oh,hello Cagalli-chan!" Lacus said happily as the said Princess walked down the golden stairs.

"Hi,Lacus,Kira" Cagalli replied with a smile on her face,what Lacus and Kira didn't know was Cagalli was smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked as she looked at Athrun.

Athrun bowed and introduced himself politely,like he introduced himself at Kira.After introducing himself,he smiled at Cagalli. "You're Lacus's date then,right?" Cagalli asked the young _gentleman._ "Yes,I am." Athrun answered.Cagalli just nodded and grabbed Lacus's hand and brought her upstairs.

As Cagalli arrived at her room,she locked the door and put the room to sound-proof. "Your date is so hot!" 'Damn it! Did I just say that?' Cagalli thought as she laughed nervously. "Uhh…I meant he's…on fire! Yeah…yeah..He is.." Cagalli said as she looked for more ideas to not let the Pop Princess know what she really meant. "Cagalli-chan,I stood beside him the entire time and we didn't go to the kitchen.We just peeked inside.How could he possibly be on fire?" Lacus asked innocently. "No..no..I meant…uhh…Never mind!" The blonde said as she sighed.

"So…How did you two meet?" Cagalli asked as she sat on one of the chairs in her room.

"Uhh…well..Remember Akuro?" Lacus asked.Cagalli nodded and Lacus continued telling her what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

A red-haired girl was walking in the park with her best friend,a pink-haired girl.They were giggling as one and another told jokes.

Suddenly,a dirty-blonde came up to them. "Hello Akuwo and Lacus!" The girl said cheerfully.The two girls turned their heads toward the dirty-blonde and smiled,well little Lacus smiled but Akuro didn't,she frowned and looked away.

"Hello,Reu-chan.How are you?" Lacus asked. "I'm fine,Lacus-chan.Akuwo-chan,Papa wants to invite you to my biwthway pawty!" Reu cheered happily as she jumped up and down hugging Akuro. "Get off of me!" Akuro shouted as she pushed Reu.

Reu then fell into the deep lake.Reu screamed. "Welp! Welp me!" Reu shouted over and over again as she drowned.

Lacus gasped. 'Oh no! I have to get a grown-up!' Lacus thought as she grabbed Akuro's hand and ran,looking for someone possibly older than them.

Then,they saw an adult reading a newspaper. "Mister,my friend drowned in the deep lake! Please help her!" Lacus said as she tugged on the adult's shirt.

"Huh?" The adult said as he saw the two little girls. "Oh,okay!" The man ran to the deep lake and jumped in.Half an hour of searching,he finally found Reu.

He called the ambulance and waited and about ten minutes later,the park was surrounded with emergency doctors.

After checking Reu at the hospital,she was announced dead.

**12 Years Later**

"Promise me you won't tell a single soul,okay?" A now teenage Akuro said to her best friend Lacus.

"I promise" Lacus answered as she hugged her best friend.Akuro was moving to another school so they were separate.

"Goodbye!" Akuro shouted to her best friend as she got in the bus.She waved one last time and walked in.

"Sayonara…" Lacus whispered as she waved to her long-time best friend.

**2 Week's After Akuro Moved**

Lacus was walking alone in the streets of Orb.She was walking to the Mansion of Orb for the meeting or a dinner to be spesifiec.Suddenly,she was dragged inside the alley.

As she was dragged,she saw a clear look of the man's face. 'Reu's father?' she thought.

"Mister Rikoru?" she asked the figure.

"You…you..killed my daughter,didn't you?" the man shouted at her.

"No…no.." Lacus whispered.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" the man yelled as he chocked Lacus.

"Help! Help!" Lacus screamed.

After Lacus screamed more Help's,she heard a "Hello?" echo.

Suddenly,a navy-blue haired young man walked in the alley and saw Lacus.

(See chapter 1 to understand.What I wrote above was how this you-killed-my-daughter issue came)

**END OF FLASHBACK'S **

"So…you meant to tell me was your date was actually someone who saved your life? Cool" Cagalli said as Lacus finished her story.

"Uh huh.Well,we better get down now,right? Yuuna must be waiting for you." Lacus answered as she got up.

"Ughh…That bastard..Who told him to be my date,anyways.." Cagalli spoke as she got up and followed Lacus outside.

Both of them went downstairs and saw Kira opening the door and in came…

--

Chapter 2:FINISHED.Chapter 3:Not yet.I hope you liked this chapter.Please read and review.

-Eriz-.


	3. Chapter 3,Kiss

Author's Note:Thank you cagals and JC-Athie for reviewing.And cagals,Yup,it's a AxC fic.This chapter will show hints of the awaited couple.

Disclaimer:I do **NOT** own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's characters.

--

And in came…the one and only Yuuna Roma Seiran.

Yuuna looked around and saw Cagalli,hiding behind Lacus. "My,my hello darling!" Yuuna called as he walked up the stairs and took Cagalli from behind Lacus.

Then,he placed a kiss on Cagalli's lips. 'How dare he do that to me! That bastard' Cagalli thought as she frowned.

From downstairs,Athrun felt as if a dagger was stabbed directly to his heart. 'So,she already had a boyfriend…Figures…' he thought as he looked away from the scene.

"Kira-kun,Would you please help me in the kitchen?" Lacus asked the brunette as she took his hand and walked towards the kitchen.

Athrun,Cagalli and Yuuna were the only ones at the living room. "So,Who's this?" Yuuna asked the frowning blonde.

"Athrun Zala" Athrun replied coldly.Yuuna grinned widely as he knew why Athrun acted like that. 'He's jealous,huh?'.

Uzumi Nara Attha then entered room. "Hello Cagalli,Yuuna,and…who are you?" Uzumi asked Athrun.

Athrun bowed and said "I am Athrun Zala.Date of Lacus Clyne.It is a pleasure to meet you." Politely.

"Welcome to the Attha Mansion,then.Or Orb Mansion as people say." Uzumi said as he chuckled lightly. "Cagalli,some of our guests have arrived so as the bell rings,proceed to the dining room." Uzumi said to his daughter.Cagalli nodded. "Well then,I better greet the guests." Uzumi said as Athrun bowed infront of Uzumi.Uzumi nodded and left the room.

"How about we go to our secret fountain,Cagalli?" Yuuna said all-of-a-sudden.

'A secret fountain?' Cagalli thought. 'Oh..The fountain where I pushed Yuuna in.Haha,he wants to go there?' Cagalli just giggled.

'She likes him..She really,really likes him..**_Sigh_**…I should just look for Lacus' Athrun thought as he left the room leaving the Princess and her 'boyfriend' alone.

Athrun looked around and saw a person with pink hair.He tapped on the shoulder of the person and she looked behind.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked.The person looked exactly like Lacus except for her dress.She was wearing a sleeveless,purplish pink dress.She was also wearing a Star clip rather than her usual banana clip.

"Ie.But you really think I'm Lacus? I'm glad! Arigatou.But,I'm Mia,Mia Campbell." The pink-haired copy of Lacus said.

"Well then,Miss Campbell,have you seen Lacus?" Athrun asked.

"Ie.Gomen." She replied. "Arigatou" Athrun simply replied as he looked around again.

'She said she was going to the kitchen..I should look there.' Athrun thought as he proceeds to the kitchen.When he peeked inside,he saw Lacus and Kira laughing together.They were playing with the flour.They were throwing flour at each other. 'I shouldn't ruin their fun.' He thought as he walked around.

Suddenly,he saw a balcony,he decided to go there.The balcony was facing Orb.It had a lovely view.

He stared at the midnight view.The stars twinkling in the night. 'So beautiful' he thought.Suddenly,a certain blonde was just walking to the balcony too. "Eh,Athrun?" she said receiving attention from a certain navy-blue haired young gentleman.

"Oh,hi.." Athrun replied to the blonde. "Hi.." Cagalli replied as she sat on a metallic chair.

"So….Where's your_ boyfriend_?" Athrun said 'boyfriend' in disgust.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend.He's just some bastard who _claims_ he is my boyfriend." Cagalli replied with double disgust.

"Oh…" Athrun replied.

"Uh huh…"

"Cagalli,do you believe in love in first sight?" Athrun asked all of a sudden.

"Uhh….yeah…pretty much..why?" Cagalli said.

"I think I've fallen in love" Athrun said as he stared into Cagalli's golden orbs.

"And who might be that lucky girl?" Cagalli asked.

"Let me show you." Athrun said as he held Cagalli's face near his and almost kissed her when suddenly…

--

Chapter 3:Finished.Chapter 4:Not yet.I hope you liked this chapter.Three characters appeared in this chapter! Uzumi,Yuuna and Meer.I hope their not to OOC.Well,please read and review!.


	4. Chapter 4,Arguements and Announcements

Author's Note: Thank you **cagals**,**JC-Athie** and **ovp **for reviewing! I decided to update it early,or probably _to_ early.I'm just so excited!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's character's.

--

And suddenly…The bell rings signaling Cagalli to proceed to the dining room.

Both Athrun and Cagalli sighed.They realized what they were doing and blushed.Athrun let go of Cagalli's chin and smiled. "Well,let's go to the dining room,shall we?" Athrun asked the Princess.She just nodded.Athrun bowed and held his hand infront of Cagalli.

"Your highness" Athrun said sarcastically. "Call me Cagalli or else I'll smack you on the head" Cagalli warned Athrun.Athrun chuckled and Cagalli puts her hand on Athrun's. "Come on,_prince charming_.I need to go immediately." Cagalli added.

"A little impatient are we?" Athrun asked. "Ughh…Just hurry up!" Cagalli said as she dragged Athrun. "And who is supposed to escort the other to the dining room?" Athrun asked as he chuckled.

--

**DINING ROOM**

As Cagalli and Athrun arrived in the dining room,both of them bowed and went to their seats.Cagalli sat beside Yuuna Roma Seiran and her father while Athrun sat beside Lacus and Kira.

"Greet the guests." Uzumi Nara Attha whispered to his daughter.Cagalli sighed and stood up.

"Hello and Welcome to the Attha Mansion.I am Cagalli Yula Attha,Princess Of Orb.It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Cagalli said as she sat down.

Athrun smirked as Cagalli took a glance at him.Cagalli just stuck her tongue out at him.

Yuuna was looking at the two. 'Playing a little game,are they? Well,this little game has to end.' He thought as he stood up and walked towards Uzumi.He whispered some things in his ear and Uzumi nodded.Yuuna then left the room.

"Athrun Zala,I suggest you leave this mansion,right now!" Uzumi yelled as he banged his fists on the table.Cagalli gasped and Athrun had a confused look on his face.

"What? But…but I did nothing wrong,your highness." He said.

"Yeah.He did nothing wrong! If that Yuuna jerk told something to you,then he's wrong! He's just freaking lying! That damn bastard!" Cagalli yelled as everyone in the dining room gasped,well some of them,the adults gasped,the teenagers just giggled or chuckled.

"Such bad language!" One of the adults shouted. "It's my damn mouth so just shut up! And father,I do not allow you to kick Athrun out of this mansion.He did nothing,I repeat,**nothing** wrong! The one who's wrong _and_ is supposed to be kicked out is that damn bastard,Yuuna Roma Salmon!" Cagalli yelled again.The teenagers burst out laughing and the adults gasped some more.Athrun chuckled.

"Cagalli!" Uzumi shouted as he gasped.He knew Cagalli was hot-headed and tomboyish,but she has never ever said such bad language infront of him nor has she ever talk back to him.

"I know father,I've never talk back to you nor do I talk bad language infront of you but please,will you let Athrun stay?" Cagalli pleaded.

"Fine.But,Athrun Zala,do not touch Cagalli ever I repeat ever again!" Uzumi replied as he sat down.

Everyone,incuding the teenagers gasped.

"WHAT?" Cagalli and Athrun shouted at the same time.

"What,what?" Uzumi asked,confused. "What,what,did you say? I..I just knew Cagalli,how could I do something like that?" Athrun asked.

"Yuuna Roma Salmon..**_cough cough_**…I mean Yuuna Roma Seiran told me.Isn't that true?" Uzumi said simply as he sipped some orange juice.

"NO!" both teenagers shouted at the same time,again.

"Dear friends,would you please stop arguing and eat the delicious food the cook has cooked for us?" Lacus said in her soft,delicate voice.

"Hai.Hai.Let us enjoy the lovely food!" Uzumi said as the maids opened the trays.

There were tons of different foods.Lemon chicken,fried rice and lots more.Everyone in the room started to dig in.

Then,someone opened the door.And in came the one and only Yuuna.

Cagalli and Athrun gave a death glare towards him and started to ignore the purple-haired bastard.He sat down and started to eat also.

As they ate all the food,it was time for dessert.The dessert was chocolate-strawberry mousse cake with some pana-cotta-raspberry ice cream.

"I have an announcement to make.Please listen especially Yuuna and Cagalli.I have thought about Orb in the past few months and I ask myself. 'Who is going to rule Orb when I die?' the answer is obviously Cagalli.But,every princess has to have their prince charming,right?.So,now,I'm going to declair that Yuuna Roma Seiran and Cagalli Yula Attha,are going to be married preferably this month!" Uzumi said happily. "Okay,you can eat your desert's now!" he added.

"WHAT?" both Cagalli and Athrun shouted at the same time,again.

--

Chapter 4:Finished.Chapter 5:Nope.I hope you liked this chapter.It's in the middle of the night here where I live so I can't write a little longer because my mom's totally mad at me for not going to sleep yet.Well,please read and review if you liked this chapter!.By the way,I know Uzumi's a little,or a lot OOC so please,please forgive me!.

-Eriz-


End file.
